Knives
by Fiallah
Summary: Three months after breaking off ties with both K/Catherine's, Vincent decides to get back into the dating scene, and meets a loveley high school girl named Alice, who could be the perfect match for him despite the age gap. How will Vincent handle this, hold back or give in to his desires, despite being frowned upon by friends and society? Rated M for future chapters


They always write about it from the victims POV

Day 1

* * *

It's been two months since the whole incident, and Vincent hadn't regretted his decision one bit. He felt the freedom of single life he hasn't felt in the five years of dating Katherine, and no need to worry about the crazy bitch who fucked up his life in such a short period of time. It was amazing how much could change within a week. But now Vincent has been thinking about getting back into the dating scene, the break up had hit Vincent hard, but he figured swearing off dating all together wouldn't do him any justice. So when he brought it up to Orlando at Kappa Heaven, he was, unsurprisingly, met with a supportive response.

"So, finally putting yourself up again, huh?" Orlando said, a grin on his face as Vincent stuffed his face, one thing he got back was his appetite, and he was eating more than usual. Then again he didn't eat much during the nightmares, and alcohol isn't exactly filling, or healthy. "What made you change your mind? Pretty thing caught your eye?" He said, winking at his friend. Vincent swallowed the sushi he was eating before he nodded, and looked at Orlando.

"No, I just thought that maybe I should just get back out there, just because of what happened doesn't mean I should give up searching for someone that could make me happy."

Orlando chuckled, scratching his chin "You haven't told Jonny about this, have you?" he asked.

Vincent gave him a confused look, "No, why would I?"

"You sound like him."

Vincent let out a sarcastic 'Ha!', "At least I don't get all sentimental about it, but there has to be some one out there who's right for me, you know."

"See." He frowned, gestured him, "You sound like him, you just don't use the word 'soul mate'."

"Hey, I nearly died trying to figure this shit out, and I still have a better out look on love than you." Vincent retorted, getting a bit crossed with his smug friend. "It's not like I'm looking to get married, and if it goes like that, it does, that's what I'll do, just go with the flow."

"Wow, who hasn't decided to use that term?" Orlando looked away, it didn't take long for that conversation to go downhill. Well, Orlando didn't have the greatest advice, so what did he expect, advice he could go on? Vincent sighed, none of his friends had good advice when he was going through the nightmares, so what maks him think they'll have good advice now?

In the silence between them, they listened to the reports on the news talk about how the mysterious deaths seem to have come to an end and that the men can sleep better now, obviously some sort of joke. And the chatter of the younger crowd that filled up Kappa Heaven, their conversations loud enough that Orlando could hear the stupid ramblings of a group of young girls at a table close by. And from the corner of his eye, Vincent watched as Orlando turned around, looking around the restaurant, as if to inspect the place. Satisfied, Orlando looked back at the bar with a heavy sigh, adjusting his hat.

"A lot of high schoolers in here today." He came to a conclusion, adjusting his hat. Vincent lifted his head and looked at Orlando as if he was some sort of creep, the blond took note of his accusing stare and chuckled nervously, "Making me feel old." He quickly added. Vincent raised an eye brow before looking forward.

"Well, it is the weekend." Vincent inquired, "What do you expect?"

"Just getting crowded." Orlando looked back at the group of obnoxious girls, just enough to make it look like he wasn't starring, "And loud."

Vincent hummed in an apathetic tone, it really didn't bother him. This has happened, the kids in high school, maybe some eighth graders would have lunch at these types of places, that is if they had the money to spend, and now Orlando was taking note of this? He should have, and Vincent began to think too deep within this. Why would he bother bring it up, unless... Wait, he wasn't implying... no, Orlando isn't that sick... is he?

Vincent shook his head, "No, that can't be." He muttered, Orlando looked at Vincent.

"What is it this time?" He asked, sounding agitated. He associated that when he was pretty sure Vincent was loosing his damn mind, it wasn't exactly pleasant for him either.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Vincent chuckled, trying to get rid of that stupid thought. He was still his friend, he shouldn't think that low of him. Although Orlando did have some messed up girl friends, in school and after he divorced his wife. But high school girls? Even he had his limits, low as they may be.

Orlando sighed, nodding his head, "I swear to fuck if you're-."

"No, no, it's not that." Vincent assured him.

Orlando shrugged it off and took Vincent's word for it, then found himself unwillingly listening in to the table of obnoxious girls conversation, but it was funny, so much that he was finding it hard not to laugh at what they call 'problems'. Vincent kept to himself, he saw Orlando bite his lip, smiling in an attempt not to laugh, but he couldn't help but over hear a few of them chatting loud enough that he could hear them, not that he was listening. Their words seemed blurry, but loud enough that he could occasionally make out a word of interest, such as 'boyfriend' and 'loner' and a phrase such as 'never gonna get laid before collage.' Vincent looked over, not being able to hold his curiosity and longer and saw a group of girls sitting a few seats down, but the one closest to him didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation, instead off in her own little word.

Vincent heard another voice join in, a male voice, was it Orlando? He was probably talking about something Vincent thought was stupid and he though he was actually listening, instead Vincent kept his eyes on the girl, not that he wanted to, he was just looking at her while her friends where talking about sex. Why would she want to be in the conversation? Maybe she wasn't even with them, maybe those girls where sitting a few rows down and where just unreasonably loud. Did that mean she was alone? How could such a pretty girl be alone? She must have some friends.

A tap on his back, "Hey, are you listening?"

Vincent gasped, looking away from the girl and back to what was in front of him, a few plates of sushi and a plate of cake went by, he didn't wanto to look at him. Orlando looked in the direction where Vincent was staring and saw the girl sitting nearby and grinned. The younger man looked at Orlando and scowled, "What?"

Orlando chuckled, "Well now, look whose staring at the young girls."

"What?" Vincent stuttered, "I-I wasn't staring." He looked away, crossing his arms while trying to hide his embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah yeah." Orlando clearly wasn't buying it, "And you give me an odd look when I simply point out how noisy they are while you go staring at her like a creep."

"Well maybe she isn't in high school, she's probably in her twenties." Vincent tried to reason.

Orlando looked over Vincent to take a better look at the girl, who somehow hasn't noticed the men in their thirties gawking at her, "No, she looks pretty young, at worst she may not even be in high school, she could be in eighth grade." Orlando looked at the back of Vincent's head, and brough his lips to his ear and whispered "How does that make you feel? Like a dirty old pedophile?"

Vincent gasped and looked at Orlando, flushed with anger, "Shut up! If any one it'd be you who'd be the most likely to fuck a high schooler." He spat, hoping that the girl didn't hear it.

Orlando brought his hand to his chin, and his grin got a bit wider, "Does Toby count?" Whether or not he was joking didn't matter to Vincent, he growled, and looked back at the bar, irritated. He just wanted to clear his mind, stupid Orlando, he said he wanted to get back out there, but high schoolers? Those where for desperate men who preyed on the ones that don't know any better. Vincent wasn't like that, at least he thinks.

After a moment of silence, Orlando gave him another suggestion, "Hey, why don't you talk to her?' He just didn't give up, did he? "I was just joking about the whole not being a high schooler, best case scenario she's a senior." He chuckled nervously. Vincent sighed again.

"No, I'm not in the mood right now." Vincent rested his head on his hand and looked back at the girl, she wasn't looking at him still, but upon close inspection she seemed to have ear buds that lead to something in her pocket, maybe she didn't hear any of that. The others hearing their little argument maybe a problem, but at least she didn't. Wait, why should it matter? It's not like he wanted to get together with her. Oh, Vincent was horrible at fooling himself, he sighed helplessly.

"Come on~" He heard Orlando egg him on Vincent glared at him, that grin still plastered ont his face. Why the hell would he encourage him? Does he want to see him get thrown in jail for statutory rape? "You're not gonna get anywhere by just staring at her, I mean she is kinda cute."

"So what?" Vincent regained his posture, "Y-you just want me to sit next to her and try to casually start up a conversation her? I'm not the 'ladies man' I was back in school." The added sarcasm upon saying 'ladies man', he didn't see himself as one at any point in his life. "I'd look like a freaking creep."

"So you think staring at her will make you look better?" Orlando scoffed, "It won't, plus they say girls like confidence in a man." Orlando winked at him again. Why does he keep doing that? Does he want to fuck him or something? Maybe if Vincent just said they should hook up, it'll shut him up.

"And what if she already has a boyfriend? It's just gonna make it worse."

Orlando frowned, exhaling while shaking his head, "Fine, dwell on the what ifs, it's not gonna get you anywhere." Finally Orlando had seem to give up on trying to get Vincent to at least talk to her. The black haired man felt relief as Orlando looked back at the conveyor belt in defeat at Vincent's stubbornness, at the extent of pissing off his friend. And usually that meant he wasn't gonna keep his mouth shut about anything, Vincent sighed again, bowing his head and looked back at the girl. Then, Orlando added one more piece of advice, "Ok, if she looks your way, just smile and wave in a way that doesn't make you look like a creep."

"Shut up." Vincent said without looking at him, and went on looking in her direction. But then Vincent lifted his head and shook it. No, no more thinking about the what if's. He'll agree with Orlando, only he's just gonna stop thinking about her all together, he just has to find himself another woman. Or man. Or anything. Maybe one will be at the bar tonight, after the whole dream incident more people have been showing up, albeit of them where guys. But if it could take Vincent's mind off of this girl, or the concept of dating school girls all together, the girl could be a wretched hag he'll put up with for a month before having enough of her shit and breaking things off with her, if it took his mind off it, he'll do it.

This was gonna be tough.

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

Later that night, Vincent had met up with the guys at the Stray Sheep, he was reluctant at first, usually the guys would make conversations off their problems, but the only problem that seem to be present was Vincent's attraction to high school girls, and that won't drum up good reactions, especially from Jonny, who is particularly disgusted at the thought of pedophilia. But then again wasn't everybody but the pedophiles?

Vincent ended up going anyway, he never knows, maybe if he'd lucky he'll see that Toby has a cast on his arm from getting it crushed under a car. It'll get more attention than Vincent' problems, but they probably had enough of his relationship related problems, or is problems in general. So it's best if he'd not talk about it and Orlando better keep his mouth shut.

He was the last one to show up, he took his seat next to Orlando, all the others seemed to have started drinking without him, which is expected. "Finally decided to show up." Jonny was the first to say, taking a drag of his cigarette. The relationship between Jonny and Vincent had been, bitter, to say the least, what with Jonny asking out Katherine. Of course Jonny was rejected, but Vincent still thought it was a dick move.

"Yeah, they needed me at work, small stuff." He lied.

"Heh, yeah, sure they did." Orlando said in a doubtful tone, grinning as Vincent felt his heart begin to speed up. He fucking didn't...

"What the fuck does that mean?" Vincent growled, glaring at Orlando.

"Woah, woah, easy." Orlando scotched back in his seat in faux intimidation. He could feel the odd glances from Toby and Jonny, as if it couldn't be any more obvious they were hiding something. "I'm only kidding." Orlando relaxed in his seat, his grin fading off his face as Vincent himself relaxed into his seat, hoping Orlando won't drop any more hints that could remotely relate to any thing Vincent could be hiding. But if Orlando says anything, he better be prepared for one hell of an ass kicking.

Vincent sighed, "So, anything interesting happen today?" He asked, all the high lights of their day might have been covered but the least they could do is fill him in.

"Well, my finger got crushed between a motor." Toby lifted up his finger, showing his whole hand with the index and ring finger wrapped up with white gauze. "It was a clumsy mistake."

"Bet you were crying for a good hour, eh Toby?" Orlando joked.

"Shut up!" Toby pouted, bringing his hand down with a slight wince of pain. Orlando chuckled.

"Hey, ease up on him." Jonny quickly intervened, "Having your finger crushed isn't painless, you know."

Vincent distracted them, but he was making to much of a big deal about this. It's not like he'll imply he wants to screw someone under the age of consent. He smiled, amused as the three argued, it amused him for all the wrong reasons, especially when remembering what Orlando said earlier in the day. But the argument was short lived, and Jonny looked at Vincent, glared would be a better term.

"Enough about that, we already went over this, so, Vincent-" Vincent looked at him, unnerved by his gaze. "I hear you're ready to meet new people."

"What?" Vincent croaked, his pupils shrinking.

"Yeah, Orlando told us." Jonny continued, nodding his head towards the aformentioned man. Vincent felt the rage pile up in his head. "But I think it's good." Jonny took a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah, it's good that you trying to find the one." Toby chimed.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find someone." Orlando chuckled, patting Vincent on the back, "Some pretty young thing, maybe?" He then retracted his hand as if Vincent would rip it off.

Vincent chuckled, forcing a smile, "We'll see who comes along."

The bell at the door rung, and out of curiosity Vincent turned over at the door to see who it was, it was a group of girls. Then all the guys at the table turned their attention to the group of lovely ladies. Except one caught Vincent's eye and made him go pale. The girl from earlier, while her friends were chatty and obnoxious, she was just using her phone texting or something.

Vincent slowly turned back to the table, he could feel Orlando grinning at him. He didn't look at him, he could read the thoughts of what he was gonna say.

'It's her, go for it' or something like that, he better not say it in front of these guys, it won't make them look good. "Don't they look a bit to young to be here?' Jonny inquired, taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Cut them some slack, Jonny, we tried pulling the same stuff when we were younger." Orlando said, adjusting his hat. Jonny chuckled, remembering what Orlando was referring to. Vincent didn't care to remember, though it sounds something they'd do. God they were stupid back then, and they still were.

"You ended up having to get your stomach pumped, right?" Jonny asked Orlando. The taller man chuckled nervously and pressed himself into his seat.

"Hehe, lets not get into that part, yeah?" He muttered, adjusting his hat. It was a memory Orlando liked to repress, like a lot of things that happened in his life.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Toby asked.

"Nothing, kid." Orlando took a sip of his beer.

"Oh come on, can you at least tell me about it?" Toby pouted, it was clear to all of them that he wanted to be a part of their conversations, but a ten year age gap can leave you clueless on a lot of inside jokes.

"Nah, it doesn't end well, for me especially." Orlando admitted, "If you were listening, I did have to go to the hospital."

Toby then kept quiet, though Vincent could see he was trying to hold back some sort of insult, or maybe trying to figure one out.

"It's obvious you're not eighteen, if I didn't know better, I would think you guys were still in middle school." Vincent overheard Erika, his head perked up, and he wasn't alone as the four men looked over to see Erika talking to the group of girls, well, scolding was a better word.

"Come on, no one has to know!" The girl with long black hair said, she looked like the leader of the group, but Vincent really didn't care. His eyes were set on the girl with straight hair in a cute bob cut and round glasses. Once again he found herself staring at her while the others were just seeing where the argument will lead.

"No, you aren't old enough to drink. Now leave." Erika pointed towards the door, the girl let her head fall with a disappointed groan.

"Fine, this place looked boring anyway." She lifted herself up and turned around, "Let's go find another place to hang out, yo, Alice!"

Vincent gasped, seeing the girl lift her head up to the name Alice, 'Alice', that was her name.

"Yeah?" She looked at the angry group of girls.

"Let's go." She bobbed her head towards the door. She stepped back a bit, looking at them nervously.

"Actually, you guys go ahead, I'm gonna go home now."

The girls exchanged a couple of glances before the main girl shrugged her shoulders and turned towards the door, "Fine, suit yourself, do you have a ride or something?"

Alice seemed to go pale at the word, "Ride?" She repeated nervously, beginning to shake. The girl turned around with a malicious grin on her face, her hand on her hip.

"Oh that's right, miss goody-goody can't tell her parents where she's at. Here." She walked towards her and grabbed the phone from her hands.

"Hey!" Alice gasped, jumping towards the girl. She pulled away the phone, from where Alice was jumping towards, making her stumble forwards, and with the help of a blond ganguro-asqe girl kicking her onto the ground she could watch as leader girl began to type on her phone.

"Want me to make this less painful for you and text them myself?" She asked while Alice looked up at her, mortified as she watched her begin to type while saying out loud. 'At... Stray Sheep...bar'

"No!" She cried, trying to get up.

"Ok, that's enough!" Erika exclaimed, grabbing the phone from her hand while she was distracted, "Get out, get out now!" She yelled, walking towards them, her fiery stare which made their gusto falter, their mocking expressions now frighten under her demanding voice. "Get out before I call the cops!" The girls shuddered, one shrieked a bit before they all ran out of the bar under the thought of the police coming for them.

Erika let out a growl, then looked back at the girl as she stood up, looking just as frightened as they were.

"Um, thank you." She said quietly, holding her hand out. Erika raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was doing before remembering about the phone she had in her hand.

"It's no problem." Erika smiled, placing the phone in her hand, her mood doing a complete one eighty for her sake, it's not like she was angry at Alice.

"Um... you wouldn't mind calling me cab, right? I'm not sure how to get home from here." She asked quietly, fiddling with her hair as she looked to her twitching feet.

"No problem, for the meantime, find yourself a seat."

She looked suprised at the offer, weird how she was saying how she shouldn't be their, but it was cold out, and who knows how long it'll take, it's not like she's gonna order anything. Alice put on a small smile and walked over to the booth opposite of the one where Vincent was sitting, not noticing how Vincent's head seemed to follow her to where she sat down.

"Tiny little thing, isn't she?" Orlando inquired, "Wonder what she was doing with girls like those."

"It's kinda like me with you dumbasses."

"Oh you know you love us." Orlando crooned, winking at him.

Jonny gave him an odd glance before taking a drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out in his face. Orlando coughed as the smoke lingered on his face. "Idiot."

Getting over his mini cough fit, he elbowed Vincent. Vincent looked at him, and Orlando bobbed his head towards the girl. Vincent raised an eyebrow at him, not knowing or wanting to know what he's getting at. "What?"

Orlando groaned, rolling his eyes, "Invite her over to sit with us."

"Wait, what?" Toby and Jonny said in unison, Jonny seemed especially against to the idea.

"Yeah, look at her, all alone, she probably feels really uncomfortable right now."

"And sitting with complete strangers will help?" Jonny huffed, taking another puff of his cigarette while slightly nodding his head.

"Well liven up and don't act like an asshole. She'll-"

"Excuse me." They all turned their heads towards the end of the table, the girl seemed to gasp at the four pairs of eyes that glared at her, "Um, nevermind." She stepped back. "I think my cab might be on it's way, I should wait for it." She turned to go for the door, she looked so helpless. Vincent couldn't help but feel sorry for her, her 'friends' were blackmailing her, god knows how much it must have taken for her to approach them and for them to stare her down like that. It just wasn't right. Vincent grunted, standing up from his seat and headed for the door.

"Yo Vince, where you going?" Toby asked as they watched Vincent walk away without responding to them. They all looked at each other and shrugged, Orlando figured it'd be best for him to keep quiet.

Vincent walked out into the cold early spring night. He looked to the side, seeing the girl hunched up by the brick wall, her arms folded over her chest as she looked at the sidewalk. "Hey, are you alright?" Vincent asked, the girl jumped at the sound of his voice and looked at him with big brown, scared eyes. Vincent took a step towards her and held out his hands towards her, cringing as he saw her flinch as he came closer.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, it's ok."

"No, it's not, did you see what happen? Just shows what happens when I try hanging out with people." She muttered, her voice quivering, like she was about to cry. Vincent gasped and went to her side, though he tried not to be too touchy.

"Hey, hey, don't cry."

"I'm not gonna cry, I'm just upset." She assured him, though the still present crack in her voice suggested otherwise.

"Stuff like that happens, it's not like it was crowded in there, only my friends and Erika was there."

"Erika?" She asked, wondering who he was talking about.

"Yeah, the waitress, though she's a friend of mine as well." He chuckled, Alice seemed to smile at the sound of his laughter. Daniel did say that people could feel better around him, that they could forget their problems, though he didn't believe him. But the girl didn't bring it up again, as if he didn't bother he about it. Like it never happened.

"That's kinda of funny, you knowing everyone, well, except me." Her arms tightened around her chest, stepping a bit closer to him, feeling the warmth radiate from him. "My name is Alice, now you do know everyone." She stopped, and tilted her head, "Have I seen you somewhere?"

Vincent had a mini-heart attck at the question _'Maybe she looked my way when I wasn't looking?' _He though, he scratched his chin as if to look like he was thinking, "Come to think of it."

"I guess it doesn't matter right now, so what's your name?"

Vincent gulped, holy crap that wasn't hard at all. "Uh, Vincent."

"Vincent, I like that name, or maybe Vince. You won't mind if I call you Vince sometimes right? That is, if I ever see you again." She frowned, looking back towards the ground. "You really have no reason to be around me anymore, right?"

"No, though I could give you my phone number." Vincent suggested.

"Really?" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up like sparklers. Reaching in her pocket, she grabbed her phone and flipped it open, the screen lighting up her features. "Tell me your phone number, I'll text you the first chance I get!"

"Here, let me do it for you." Vincent took the phone out of her hand and began to type in his number into her contact list, even putting it under his name before he handed it back to her. Looking in wonder at the name 'Vincent' on her contacts list, it must be a big deal for her, like it was her first time to get a boys phone number. Vincent does remember being that to a few girls back in middle school.

"Thank you." She giggled happily, lifting her self up and down on her toes. Looking into his azure eyes, she went still as they looked each other in the eyes, both of them caught in a state of equal allure. She tiled her head, smiling as she leaned in and got on her tip toes to get to his level. Vincent leaned in, his eyes fluttering shut, could this be happening so quickly?

_'Do you really want to do this?'_

The sound of tires screeching to a halt interrupted their trance, Vincent looked to the road, seeing Alice already sliding into the taxi. Vincent had a few seconds to debate whether of not he should go in with her.

_'Don't do it'_

Vincent smiled, and waved at her, Alice's' smile got bigger as she nodded to him as well before she closed the door. The taxi drove off, ad Vincent watched as she went off until the cabs bright light was out of his sight. He prefered walking home anyway.

* * *

When Vincent got home, he stripped down to his boxers and checked his phone to see if she texted. It was eleven o'clock, but not even a verfication text? Vincent looked at his phone, disapointed at the outcome. What if he gave her his number for nothing? He sighed, placing his phone on the desk, hoping that she'll call him or text him tomorrow, tomorrow was Monday. He'll be at work and she'll be in school, they both needed to go to sleep early.

Vincent sighed, falling back on his back with a cigarette between his fingers, he didn't stop thinking about her for a second, and he just prayed in his head, repeatedly until it drove him to sleep._  
_

On the otherside of town, he didn't know that Alice was wondering if she should do so. She said she was going to be to her parents, when she was just sitting in the dark with the only lightcoming from her phone, on her screen showing the text box, '_'To Vincent.__'_

_'Should I do this?'_ She thought, thinking of all of those scenario's she was shown that involved a young girl being whisked off of her feet by a man twice her age only to have her life thrown off of a cliff. But, _'He's just so cute.'_ She thought with a smile, she knew it was her decision whether to delete his number or just send him a text that can make both of their lifes change forever, but her life was so... dull that maybe a life altering scenerio would be refreshing. She pressed 'I', and then flipped her phone off, leaving her in the dark, her heart racing. "Vincent..." She murmered, "I should've gave you my number." She crawled over to the head of her bed and pulled the blankets over her head.

* * *

Lot of OC fanfics latley, so I figured I'd try my hand in it... though we got a girl up in this bitch, and some sex. There will be some Orlando x OC and Jonny x OC


End file.
